1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink ribbon cassette in which an internally contained ink ribbon is guided by a guide arm and exposed to the experior thereof, and to a loading mechanism therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Impact printers often employ so-called use ink ribbon which loses ink in an area once hit by a type letter. Such an ink ribbon is usually contained in a cassette, and is advanced by a minimum pitch since economy in use of the ribbon is desired recently. However, the advancement with such a minimum pitch may cause defective printing since the area in which the ink is already lost may be hit by the type letter again if the ribbon is displaced by unexpected vibration during a printing operation.